1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that house and showcase award medals where the medal is suspended from a length of decorative ribbon e.g., medallions, which are often ceremoniously placed over the head to wear around the neck. This invention offers an effective and simple device on which to arrange and affix a number of medallions of this type, in a variety of sizes, on a mounting display board, and to display them collectively as an aesthetic grouping of medallions for long-term appreciation and adequate preservation.
2. Related Art
There are numerous display cases known in the art designed to house and display medallions or other slightly raised dimensional items. A number of display cases are picture frame adaptations designed with greater frame depth, often referred to as “shadow boxes” to allow for the inclusion of raised dimensional items for display. U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,988 discloses a transparent cube-shaped display case to hang medallions by their ribbons. US 2002/0145365 discloses a display case for medals and their ribbons, where ribbons are inserted through horizontal slots of uniform size. This fixed display limits the size and types of ribbons and medals that can be displayed. US 2013/0134111 discloses a display board using pegs to display medallions. None of the above has the flexibility to arrange and secure a plurality of medallions varying in size, weight, and ribbon width, with facile device access means, and a quick and simple use process.
For purposes of developing an understanding of the preferred functionality of the device, the basic application includes: accessing and then mounting a number of individual medals into an internal mounting chip-board material display-mounting board, where each medal is inserted through strategically fabricated slats in the display board, along with enough ribbon also passing through the slat to allow the medal to hang down on the front side of the display-mounting board for visibility, and a means to separately secure the medal ribbon on the back side of the display board. Any extra ribbon on the back side of the display board can be stored. The finalized display board is contained in a glass front display case, which is ready to be displayed.
This invention is an improvement from the prior art as a uniquely designed, singular and integrated system. It provides a combined, flexible support of a variety of sized medallions, and simple mounting and display of the medallions.
This invention provides a way to mount, display and accommodate a full variety of the more difficult-to-display medallions. It can also be used to display jewelry, key-chains or other suspended items.
This display case device provides a useful and appealing means to quickly and artfully arrange, secure and display a variety of neck-worn award medals within an encased container.